Lina Inverse
Lina Inverse is a teenage sorceress known as one of the most powerful and feared sorceresses in all the land. By the age of 14, she had already become famous. Despite her bad habits of eating too much (justified by her serious magic usage, a characteristic she shares with Pokota) and taking money from bad guys, she has good intentions. Most of her bad nicknames such as Dra-mata, Robbers' Killer, and The Enemy of All Who Live come from the fact that she often causes plenty of collateral damage when fighting the forces of evil. Lina is a member of the Sorcerer's Guild, and her assigned mage color is pink (Official title: Lina the Pink), much to her embarrassment. At times Lina appears to be fearless, but there are (at least) two things she is afraid of: Luna and slugs. She is also uncomfortable around fishmen, such as Noonsa and Rahanimu. Abilities Lina self-dubs herself as a "Magical Genius" but she isn't at all exaggerating. She specializes in black magic, yet she is also skilled in shamanism, slightly versed in white magic, and can also hold her own with the short sword. Lina has an extremely high magic capacity, and she is able to draw upon indescribably powerful spells such as the Ragna Blade and Giga Slave. When she acquired the Demon's Blood Talismans from Xelloss, she was able to increase her magical capacity even more, giving her the ability to cast more powerful spells more often. However, even a single Ragna Blade can drain her of all energy. Lina has used Giga Slave four times. The first time she tested it, she turned a body of water into a sea of death, where no life would grow. The second time was when she summoned it into the Sword of Light in order to defeat Ruby Eye Shabranigdu, when she intended to defeat Hellmaster Phibrizzo. However, this time, the Lord of Nightmares possessed Lina's body and used it as a medium for destruction. Lina almost cast the Giga Slave to kill Dark Star Dugradigdu, but she was stopped by Sirius and Erulogos. And finally, she used the spell once again to defeat the ghost of Shabranigdu. In addition to battle skills, Lina is also a master businesswoman. This is to be expected, as she grew up in a family of merchants. She tries to get the best bargain on everything, and when she does not get her way, she gets violent, often pressuring people into selling (or even giving) her items. Relationships Lina's parents own a store in Zephilia. Her mother Lona Inverse is an ex-sorceress and she believes her father is an ex-mercenary but he is in actuality Enma Meioh the Jade Dragon. Her older sister, Luna Inverse, is a Knight of Ceifeed, and she works part-time as a waitress. Lina is terrified of her sister to the point of hysterics, and she probably deserved these feelings. When she was younger, Lina wanted to make money, so she sold projections of Luna bathing, and as a result, Luna punished her. It has been said that Lina started training to be a sorceress as a result of an inferiority complex to her sister. Nevertheless, Luna was the one who suggested Lina go out and explore the world. Lina's father ran into Gourry several days before Lina herself did. During this time, Gourry was considering discarding the Sword of Light as it had caused nothing but trouble between his immediate family members, but Lina's father managed to convince Gourry to do something worthwhile with the sword, in part ultimately causing the two eventual constant companions to meet. Lina is thus far unaware that the two have met. Category:Avalon